The Wandmaker's Apprentice
by friedie
Summary: 11-year-old Maggie visits Ollivander's to get her wand.
1. In the Wandmaker's Shop

As Maggie stepped into the store and breathed in the faintly dusty air, she fancied she could smell the magic and mystery of the place. Ollivander's, at last. Subject of many longing gazes on visits to Diagon Alley with her parents, Ollivander's was the only destination that 11 year old Maggie could keep her mind on this trip. Robes, school books, supplies - none of them held the lure that getting her wand did, or that even entering Ollivander's did. Wandlore had fascinated the girl ever since she had been old enough to aware that it existed. She had read every book on wandlore she could - and there weren't very many of them out there. She had spent many enjoyable hours in her parents' library and at Flourish and Botts combing likely - and unlikely - books for any reference to wands and wandlore. Now that she was going to Hogwarts, all she could think of was finally being able to enter the wandmaker's shop.

Maggie jumped slightly as Ollivander (the man himself!) appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of them.

"Ah, a first-timer, I see," said Mr Ollivander. "And Mrs Brighton, how is the new wand? It's been ... a year and a half? You have surely built a strong relationship by now."

"Oh," replied Maggie's mother, rather taken aback, "yes, it's working wonderfully."

"Excellent, excellent. And now -"

Maggie excitedly extended her right arm as Mr Ollivander turned towards her, pulling out his tape measure.

"Know the drill, do you?" He murmured as he began measuring. She couldn't nod in reply, as he was already measuring around her head, but she didn't think he was paying attention anyway. As Ollivander continued measuring her, Maggie almost couldn't contain her excitement. She knew about how the measurement ratios, such as shoulder height to distance between knee and armpit, helped the wandmaker choose potential wands for the customer to try, but height of ear to distance between the nostrils was a new one to her. She wondered what its significance was, but didn't think she ought to ask just now. Wandmakers kept their secrets, after all.

Ollivander finished his measuring, and selected wand after wand to test Maggie. In none of them did she feel that answering spark, and the pile of rejected wands, wands that had rejected Maggie, grew and grew. Finally, Ollivander stopped and stared at her for a moment. Then his gaze wandered towards the window display.

"I wonder, I wonder..." he said with a speculative glance back at her.

"Wonder what?" she asked, as he went to the window with a suddenly decisive movement.

"Here, try this," he said, carefully removing the single wand from the display case in the window, and presenting it to her with a slight bow.

Maggie took the wand gingerly, and gasped at the sudden warmth in her hand. Now gripping the wand firmly and confidently, she swished it in a great arc through the air, sending forth a shower of bright white sparks.

"Bravo, bravo!" exclaimed Ollivander as her parents applauded. When her parents subsided and started taking out their money, Ollivander stared intently at her. Maggie was about to ask him what he meant when he seemed to make up his mind, and told her, "Come back when you've graduated, and we'll talk about an apprenticeship." That matter concluded, he turned businesslike to her parents while Maggie could only stand and gape at him.


	2. Career Counseling

Maggie curled up into her bed with her book and glanced at her bedside clock. Good. She had half an hour before she had to leave for her career counseling appointment with Professor Flitwick, which was just enough time to make a good start on her new book. Its ridiculous title notwithstanding, Wandlore for the Witless promised to be an informative book. She thought it would have some new information, and even if it didn't, different perspectives on topics she had already read about inspired new ways of thinking.

Professor Flitwick perched on his usual pile of pillows and books and straightened a few papers on his desk as Maggie settled into the sturdy chair placed across the desk from him.

"So Maggie," he said, tapping his quill lightly on a piece of parchment, "have you given any thought to what you want to do after you graduate from Hogwarts? With your academic record there is no doubt that you have many options." Professor Flitwick leaned forward intently, just a little too enthusiastic about all of those options.

Since she was interested in none of his options, Maggie took a deep breath and said, "I intend to become Ollivander's apprentice."

"Oh." A blank look crossed the professor's face at her calm statement. Maggie was relieved at this response, however, as she had half expected him to topple off his chair with shock, or start jumping up and down with excitement. One never knew with Professor Flitwick, but he was rather excitable. "You have, ah, spoken to him about this?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising in skepticism.

"Well, yes..."

_Come back when you've graduated, and we'll talk about an apprenticeship_

"When I got my wand he said to come back and see him after I graduated." Maggie didn't mention that she hadn't had to tell Ollivander that she was interested in wandmaking, nor that she had not even dreamed of becoming a wandmaker until then, despite her interest. Of course, it was absolutely what she wanted, and how Ollivander had known that... Clearly the wand that chose her had some special significance. She wasn't going to mention that to Professor Flitwick either.

"Ah, well, that seems... you haven't spoken to him since?" The professor seemed even more uncertain, after what seemed a clear enough response to her.

"No, I don't think I need to," Maggie replied thoughtfully. Maybe it wasn't so clear as all that; most people probably applied for jobs and apprenticeships, and had an actual conversation, or even an interview, with their future employer before applying or being given a job. But Ollivander knew - or maybe the wand knew - that she would be back.

"You would know best, I suppose," said Professor Flitwick, still a little perplexed. "Is there anything you need to do to prepare? Anything I can do to help? A broad knowledge of magic would be..." He trailed off helplessly.

"Oh, yes. I have - well, all of the books on wand magic available to non-wandmakers, and I spend a lot of time studying all kinds of magic. You know I'm taking as many subjects as I can," she told him earnestly.

"Yes. You are one of the top students, you know. Though I suppose potions isn't as important for a wandmaker," the professor said with a wink.

Maggie merely nodded, since that was rather obvious, given a moment of thought. After all, one didn't make a potion with a wand. It was true that Potions was Maggie's weakest subject, but it wasn't as though she was bad at it - just average, really. Although, now that she thought a moment longer, even though you didn't use a wand to actually make the potion, you naturally had to be a witch or wizard, and thus have a wand. So maybe your wand still somehow had to have an affinity for potion-making. How did that work, anyway? Maybe her new book would shed some more light on the nature of wand affinities...

"Well, it appears that you have everything well in hand, so I think we can conclude our session here. Be sure to let me know if there is anything I can help you with," said Flitwick. Maggie quickly gathered up her bag and left the office, relieved to be done with the awkward interaction with her head of house.


End file.
